In The Eye
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. While trying to get to his match with Richie Ash is seriously injured.


Title : In The Eye..  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : M  
>Pairing : No slash<br>Summary : While trying to get to his match against Richie,  
>Ash ends up seriously injured.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to .

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

' This is getting ridiculus! ' Ash groaned, peddling rapidly on his stolen bike.

For the last half hour he'd been harrassed by Team Rocket. They were determined to keep him from his match with Richie, or to take Pikachu, whichever came first. Worse it looked like they might succeed in getting him disqualified.

His legs burned badly, and he felt the bike slowing as it rose into the air...

Again, he groaned, glancing up at the Meowth shaped ballon containing the most annoying people in the entire world. They'd actually hooked his back wheel like he was a Magikarp.

" Alright, you can have the bike back. " He called up.

" Now we have you, and your Pikachu too. " Meowth laughed.

Well there was no choice, he'd have to tire out yet another of his pokemon. Pulling Pidgeotto's Pokeball he released the pokemon.

A large lizard with wings and a tail on fire appeared, plummeting to the ground below in a thundering crash.

" Pika..." The electric mouse glanced down with wide eyes.

" I didn't..." Ash felt his blood drain at the sight of the print on the white half of the ball.

He'd had all the pokeballs stamped after the last scheme of Team Rockets. The trainer had not wanted to be left without a way to ID his pokeballs again.

Unfortunately somewhere in between the stamping and reclaiming them Pideotto's ball had gotten mixed up with a certain very uncoopertive dragons. Which meant the pokemon currently in a crater...

A dark shadow appeared in front of him. Fire rolling off in waves slowly changing white. Rumbles of thunder echoed in his ears through glistening fangs.

" Does this mean we lose? " James asked

Slowly he slid the pokeball into a large zippered pocket inside his blue vest. Hand shaking he carefully slipped four more balls inside it, and pulled the last one.

" Sorry, buddy. " He rasped to his starter.

" Pi...!? "

" Return. "

He let the last pokeball fall into the pocket and rezipped it. The look of outrage hitting him harder than any Thunderbolt.

" It means..." Meowth sighed.

Ash's world exploded in pain. The roar of a berserker fire type imprinting itself on his mind.

"...we're blasting off again..."

Except he wasn't.

Team Rocket was at the top of the explosion, but Ash was underneath. The white waves rolled down into the preteen. The action driving him furiously into the hard cement road.

The world around him flash brightly for an instant then faded.

00000

Pikachu shook his body trying not to seem to ruffled. He wasn't about to let Ash know how badly he feared the torture device known as the Pokeball.

Well, at least not except through electroshock therapy. Or was that aversion therapy? He supposed it didn't matter, either would work.

His cheeks sparked in irratation. He'd spent so much effort, and Thunderbolts training Ash, too.

Now it looked like he was going to have to give his friend a little reminder. Well, he might have to make it several since the trainer was building up a resistence to electricity.

Still a simple increase in output should do the trick. But first, where was Ash?

He finally glanced around and realized it wasn't the winding roads, or even the Stadium. In fact it smelled suspiciously similar to the Pokemon Center.

" I'm sorry Pikachu, I let you out as soon as Officer Jenny let me. "

The mouse did an about face. A solemn Professor Oak was kneeling beside him. For some strange reason the age lines on the mans face was more pronounced.

" Pika? " He tilted to the side to see if his chosen trainer was there.  
>" Pikapi? "<p>

There were chairs in a small indented room, and a lot of numbered doors. No Ash, no Misty, and no Brock.

" I'm afraid Ash was hurt. " The Professor explained.

He shot the man an exasperated look. Of course his human was hurt. Charizard had been a little upset, throw in Team Wreck, and shake.

" Charizard entered what's known as dragon rage. It happens when dragon types, or even pokemon who are draconic, do too many attacks for too long. Or in this situation, when something drives them into a fit. "

Ok, so he admitted it didn't sound like a bandaid situation, and it definitely wouldn't when he got a hold of Ash.

" I'm afraid combined with the fuel of the air ballon it was rather explosive. " The man cringed. " That is to say Ash was badly injuried. "

Pikachu cocked his head at the guy who'd kept him locked in a pokeball for three days. He had started to like the guy, but if he didn't talk fast there would be an extra crispy Professor.

" Doctor Wright is quite hopeful the scaring will be minium, and of course, he will live. However Ash had his eyes open during the explosion, that combined with the impact to his head, caused a lot of damage to his optical nerves. "

He stared frozen at the increasingly upset man. There was no way he was saying what the rodent thought he was. His Ash was fine.

" With a little effort and a lot of adapting he should be able to continue being a trainer. In fact there was a Pokemon Master who was blind. It was thirty yea..."

He lost it. The electricity in his body went out of control. His shaky hold disappeared in a ripple of pure power, shocking the hell out of the Professor.

Pikachu didn't wait for the man to hit the floor before he was sprinting down the hall. Smells were grasped and dismissed in seconds. Sounds peaked at then ignored. Black eyes scanned each person, door, and speck of dirt.

The Professor was a liar. Ash was simply hiding so he wouldn't get shocked for balling the small pokemon.

"...help him? "

There! He knew that voice. Ducking through the legs of a woman in a nursing uniform he sped into an open door.

His surrogate mom was sitting in a chair beside his human. A head of red hair was next to the middle aged woman, with Brock and Richie hovering nearby.

" Pikachu? Where's the Professor? " Brock questioned

He ignored the man and stared at the bed. His humans scent was coming from it. Pikachu leaped up onto the matteress determined to wake up Ash.

They had a match to win. Then he was going to give his human a shocking of all shocking.

Except...

He slowly crawled up the body on all fours. Black eyes teared up slightly. His fur finished settling down to normal.

...Ash.

Pikachu settled onto the breathing chest and curled up sadly.

If the Professor was lying, why was his humans eyes bandaged?

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

The long walking stick gave just a little in the muddy surface. The rain had long since passed but the cover of trees was enough to ensure the ground wouldn't dry for several more hours.

His running shoes flexibility and soft sole allowed for sure steps. Gripping every inch under foot. Even the treads were designed with a large range to them. From ice to slick oil.

" Pikapi, pika pika pikachu. " The weight on his left shoulder muttered.

The truth was both precautions were unneccessary. He could manage just fine with no silly stick, or shoes so light he was afraid they weren't there.

Ash stopped at the edge of Pallet town's closest river. Just three miles south of his home. Quite wide in size despite it's calm nature.

He opened his now sightless eyes. The once brown orbs had been bleed out to a light silver on the verge of white.

Through reflective sunglasses curving sharply around his face, he saw. Not with useless eyes, or increasingly senstive smell and hearing, but with a strange blueish energy in his body.

A range of colors different from reality, yet identical on a level above it, filled his mind with a much more complete picture. A sense of life was all around him. From the baby Poliwags in the river to the Rattat in the underbrush.

" Chu pi chu pika. "

His buddy was right. Keeping the unknown energy a secret was best for now. It gave him a slight advantage.

Anybody he came across would think Ash was some helpless blind man, incapable of tying his own shoes, muchless having a battle.

Of course he didn't intend to use it to cheat, but he could use it other ways. Surprise tactics were always welcome. Getting a chance to closely examine techniques and different moves would be useful for his own pokemon training.

Plus his mom and Brock were doing a lot of sympathy cooking. Which meant Pikachu and him were eating all their favorites, all the time.

Though he supposed it could be Pikachu's tomato addiction talking. All the bottles of Ketchup, Ketchup flavored chips, cheese fries covered in Ketchup, and various pasta dishes in tomato sauce probably had a role in it.

Perhaps the tomato flavored pasta in tomato sauce topped with diced tomatos marinated in tomato juice with crushed red tomatos was taking things a bit far?

He shrugged off the unease at the slight red staining his pokemons paws and mouth. Eh, Ash wasn't exactly much better at the moment.

The secret addiction to chocolate was no longer so secret. In fact the addiction had started to rub off on Pikachu. Who's own addiction had seemed to have started effecting Ash.

A sigh escaped his lips. Maybe the Professor's theory on trainer and pokemon taking on the other's characteristics was true?

The second sight flickered signaling someone approaching. From the general shades of color and feel he would guess Professor Oak. The older man seemed to have a cheery, if not quirky, aura.

Thankfully the quirkiness had caused an easy forgiveness for Pikachu's rather shocking reaction to Ash's injuries. There had even been some laughter involved due to his starters blushing stutters.

" There you are. I've been looking all over for you. " The kindly man announced. " I ended up having to ask your Charizard where to find you. "

There was a sensitive topic. Not for Ash so much as Pikachu and Charizard. Pikachu had become completely overprotective to the point of keeping within three feet at all times. The yellow mouse was also holding something of a grudge against his Charizard and Team Rocket.

Charizard was also holding a grudge. Against himself of all things. The big lizard had started acting like Ash was made of glass, and he was being just as overprotective as Pikachu. Only without the travel limit.

It didn't mean the Fire type wasn't keeping a very close eye on Ash's location. At all times.

A hiss came from Pikachu at the mention of Charizard. He thought he also saw a few stray sparks from the red cheeks, but he couldn't be sure.

" Er, yes, well I have a favor to ask you. " The greying man changed the subject hurriedly. " There's a Professor in the Orange Islands with a package for me. Unfortunately, I can't trust such a sensitive item to just anybody. "

" So you're entrusting it to a blind kid? "

" Not quite as blind as you'd have me believe. "

There was the flaw in their flawless plan of eating paradise.

Everytime he spent time with his pokemon, which was a lot, he would forget to hide his second sight from the Professor. It was a problem he always had around pokemon.

He would completely zone out. Every sense, every ounce of brain power, every speck of life would be consumed by pokemon. His, their, wild, it didn't matter.

In other words, he had done it again.

" Aw man. "

" Pika. "

There went their tomato's and chocolate.

" I was rather surprised by your creative use of Aura. "

" Wait, what's Aura? " He asked.

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
